A Late Night At The Bar
by HinataSnow16
Summary: Isane works as a singer and a bartender. After shifts, she sees Grimmjow alone in the bar. Slightly drunk and tipsy, Isane decided to sing him a song to cheer him up. Will friendship or romance bloom from these two fellas? Crackfic Pairing. Oneshot. IsaneXGrimmjow. Song-based oneshot. Rated M for usage of alcohol.


**AN: Just a one-shot I thought of while searching for a song for my story that also features this cute couple, BlueGrey Letters.**

**This story is EXTREMELY OOC. I tweaked Isane's and Grimmjow's personality a little bit so if this bothers/annoys/irritates you, then I suggest you to click the back button because this ain't the story for you.**

**I made this story out from my brain which does not care for the personalities of these two characters, so don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**But if you like reading Isane being a cursing-when-drunk bitch and Grimmjow being a meek and sad fellow, then by all means, enjoy this story! **

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: The songs are not mine and neither are the characters. They belong to their respective owners! (Don't sue me!)**

* * *

Isane sighed. That was the last time she is going to sing such an upbeat song late at night. Her throat was starting to get scratchy from her constant screaming of 'Yeahs' and 'Whoos'. She know she was supposed to give her patrons a good time while they were drinking in the bar but singing non-stop from 7 to 11 was starting to hurt her throat and her eyelids were drooping.

"Thank you." She said in a slightly tired voice in the mic and bowed her head. A few of the customers clapped whereas others just ignored her, drinking their cocktails at the bar. Isane sighed and turned to the band behind her and glared at the lead guitarist, Renji.

"That's the last time I'm letting you choose which song we're gonna play next." She rubbed her temples.

Renji rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, but we gotta lighten up the mood a bit. The place's too quiet." Renji argued but met with glares from his bandmates. "What?" He asked innocently.

"What song do you want to play next, Isane?" Their bassist, Izuru, asked her. Isane blushed at the thought of deciding what song to sing next. She was a newbie after all.

Isane never thought that she would end up being a singer and a bartender as a job profession. She was just bored from staying at home with nothing better to do. Kiyone was overseas studying and with nothing better to do, Isane decided to get a job. Countless times she tried to kill herself by jumping out the window out of boredom. So, she threw a dart at the newspaper and it somehow landed on a job offer at a bar.

She landed the gig and started working for 5 days a week. Mondays and Tuesday were off since the boss himself hated Mondays. Her shift started late at night and ended in the morning so her sleeping time had to be improvised on. And the fact that she had to start practicing her vocal skills was quite a big step. Good thing she had a nice voice to begin with without any professional practice.

She soon came to like working as a singer and bartender at the bar. She met very nice colleagues and her life wasn't that boring anymore. She enjoyed working and singing despite the tiring hours and the customers not paying attention to her singing. But hey, you win some and you lose some.

"How about we play something slow and soft?" Isane suggested.

"Yeah! How about we do something light? Taylor Swift's 'Safe and Sound'? I like being back-up on that song." Momo, her back-up singer, piped.

"Yosh! Not a bad choice! Good one, Momo-chan!" Rangiku, another back-up singer said. She turned to the band. "You okay with it guys?"

The drummer, Shuuhei, rolled his eyes. "What's the point in agreeing or not? We'd still have to go with your choice, Rangiku." Rangiku fumed angrily and before she could retaliate, she was held back by Momo, who despite her small size, could actually hold her ground.

"Now now, Rangiku-san. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Momo cried softly and turned to the band. "Start the song now."

Renji scoffed and nodded at Izuru. Softly, Izuru start strumming his guitar softly, forming a soft platform for the song to start. Taking the cue, the scruffle between the two bassist and back-up singer ended as they focused on their new song. Renji started strumming as well, giving out a nice melody. Isane closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She faced the audience and put her mic on the mic stand. She gripped both of her hands together softly. Slowly, she opened her eyes and started singing.

**Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

At the sudden soft song, a few customers looked up from their drinks and stared on the timid grey haired girl. It seemed at least a few of them were paying attention to her.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Now, half the bar was paying attention to her. Picking up their cue, Momo and Rangiku slowly sung as back-up to Isane.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Isane paused as Renji and Izuru has their instrumental moment. She glanced back at Momo and Rangiku who gave her a thumbs up. Isane looked back at her audience. Most of them are still drinking but at least a few of them had their eyes on her. The atmosphere of the bar slowly toned down to a soft and mellow aura. Their conversations were soft and slowly, Isane continued on the next verse.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone, gone_

Slowly, the customers heads turned to Isane. They didn't realise that Isane had a talent for singing soft songs so nicely. Taking a deep breath, Isane swallowed what little shyness she still had and sang more confidently.

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,_

Isane took a small breath and looked at each of her audience's faces. All of them were now giving Isane their undivided attention. From the back, a flash of bright blue hair caught her attention. A man in his twenties were looking at her intently. He seemed intrigued by her. She didn't know why he and only he made her feel suddenly nervous singing in front of the audience. Isane quickly turned her gaze away. Staring down on the floor and with a longing look on her face to mirror the song, she sang the last verse.

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo..._

The song ended softly and applauses rewarded her. Isane beamed and bowed her head. She gave a gesture to her other bandmates and they bowed to their audience. Isane smiled again at her audience and blinked when she noticed the blue-haired man raising his glass as a toast to her singing. Blushing red, Isane bowed her head and turned to her band mates.

Rangiku slapped Isane's back lightly. "Well, I think that went well. Good job, Isa-chan!" She smiled cheekily and turned to Shuuhei. "See? The song's a good choice after all!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry pack everything up. I wanna have a few drinks before Boss closes the bar for the day." Shuuhei barked, quite annoyed at his bandmate.

Rangiku pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation.

Slowly, the bar emptied as the clock neared closer to midnight. The people that were left were now the regulars who the boss allowed a little extra time in the bar as a reward for being loyal. After changing from her work clothes at the locker room, Isane breathed out a sigh of relief. Another day, another dollar completed. Popping a sweet lemon treat into her mouth and sucking on it, Isane headed out of the locker.

Momo waved her friend to the bar where their boss, Shunsui, was mixing up a cocktail for each of his workers. Rangiku was downing her sixth shot of vodka and already her speech was slurred. Shuuhei and Izuru were still quite sober except their faces were a little flushed. Renji left the bar early, he needed to get home before his roommate misses him.

"When is he going to admit that he feels more for Rukia-san?" Momo asked as she drank her cocktail. Shunsui knew how Momo's tolerance was so he was extra careful to only add two drops of beer in her drink. Anymore and the result would be... devastating.

Isane drank her beer straight from the bottle and breathed out at the soft prickly sensation the beverage served her aching throat. She felt a load off her shoulders and mouthed out a 'Thank You' to her boss.

"Oh, by the way Isane, that fella over there wants me to tell you personally that he really enjoyed you singing tonight." Shunsui nodded to the 'fella' while wiping a mug.

Isane eyes widened a bit and spun around to find the man and her eyes landed at the blue-haired man again. He was sitting at a booth all alone, hand playing around with what looked like tequila on the rocks. Isane squinted at him, trying to stitch his appearance into her brain when the man glanced up and looked at her. Their eyes locked for awhile and slowly, the man gave her a slightly meek smile. Isane blinked in surprise and nodded her head at him. Smiling, he turned his attention back to his drink.

"Who's he?" Momo asked before Isane could.

"Some sad soul. He was quiet, just ordering shots of vodka and rum. Uncanny combination, thought the dude would be completely drunk after a few shots but he held his own. He looked a lot like one of the types to turn violent when he's out at it but he doesn't seem like that now." Shunsui smiled knowingly at the man's direction.

"What happened to him? He looks so sad." Isane muttered, turning her head to look at him. Seeing his sad face eyeing his now empty drink made her feel sorry for him. Isane wondered what had made him so. She was sure he would look lovely smiling and not glooming. What a pity to such a nice face.

"His girlfriend dumped him for another man. His best friend." Shunsui answered her.

"EH?!" Momo and Isane exclaimed but quickly hushed down in case he could hear them. He didn't thankfully.

Isane turned to Shunsui. "His girlfriend dumped him? That's so sad. He must feel terrible." Isane said.

"I can feel his pain." Momo cried and downed her drink again. "Nothing sucks more than being dumped by the one you love." Momo scowled. Isane patted her friend's back. It wasn't in Momo's nature to be scowling due to her bright personality. She must've felt sour because her boyfriend, Aizen, dumped her after stealing her family's priceless heirloom. The police are on the case but nothing hurt more than the betrayal of the one you trusted.

"That cunt." Momo cried under her breath and finished her drink in one shot. Already a faint blush on her cheek, she banged her drink on the bar loudly in anger and turned to Izuru. "You," She pointed her finger at him. "You're sending me home." She glowered angrily.

Izuru sighed and finished his drink too. He got off his seat. "Thanks for the drink, Shunsui-san." He then turned to Momo. "Let's go." And with that, the slightly tipsy and angry Momo yanked Izuru by the hand and out of the bar. Smiling at her friends, Isane downed another drink. If it was possible, Isane would've liked to stay in the bar slightly longer. The bar was quiet now, all the regulars had already went home and the only noise that was emitting came from the intoxicated Rangiku. Her intelligible blabbers from her drunken mind was hilarious to watch but soon, it became clear that it was time for her to go home.

She might start stripping again.

"I'll go call her husband. Shuuhei, you need a ride home?" Shunsui asked as he started dialing Gin's number. Shuuhei himself was drunk, his cheeks flushed. He waved his empty mug in front of his face, trying to say that he didn't need a ride but before he could mutter, his head banged onto the bar counter. Soft snores came out from him.

Shunsui rubbed his temples. "Remind me not to give them more than 5 shots next time, Isane."

Isane held up both hands in the air. "Hey, don't put the blame on me. It's not my idea to give them drinks. Besides, it's their fault for having such a low tolerance." Isane scoffed triumphantly as she finished her beer bottle. Rolling his eyes, Shunsui poured Isane a tequila shot. Isane looked up at her boss, smirking. "You know you can't get me drunk with that." She said as she drank the shot. She might not looked like it, but Isane's tolerance to alcohol was one to rivals Shunsui.

Shunsui rolled his eyes. "I know. I'm just waiting to see you break. You need a ride?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Well, okay then." Shunsui carried the passed out Shuuhei over his shoulders and the still drunk Rangiku under his arm. "Lock the place up will ya?" He said and tossed Isane the keys to the bar. Shunsui trusted her enough to lock the place up. The last time he trusted Rangiku with the keys... let's just say Rangiku didn't get a months pays thanks to the drained empty bottles of alcohol. She was lucky enough to not get her hands on his aging wine. He's been keeping it for a long time and nothing frustrates him more than having to restart aging a bottle.

Isane felt quite tipsy after downing her third shot and rubbed her eyes. She was tired and with a sigh, she got off her seat to lock the bar up.

A glass clink was heard and Isane spun around to find the man still sitting in the booth. "Oh, I didn't see you there." She said as she approached him.

He glanced up from looking at the glass and smiled meekly at her. "Your busty friend's quite an interesting woman." He said as he chuckled to himself.

Isane giggled as she remembered Rangiku's actions in her drunken state of mind. She cried out, claiming to be the Goddess of Liquor and demanded Shunsui to give her all of his alcohol bottles. Her charging up her Kamehameha at Shunsui was both funny and embarrassing to look at.

"Yeah, well, she is an interesting woman to begin with." Isane chuckled again. "Mind if I join you?" Isane asked.

"I thought you needed to close up the bar?"

"I don't think boss would mine. And frankly, you need some drink in ya." Isane slurred and sat down on the booth opposite him.

The man sighed sadly. "He told you, didn't he?"

"I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "It's okay. She's not worth it anyway. But to think that she'd go off with my best bud..." He trailed off, eyes low and brooded.

Isane frowned. "Well, forget that bitch. She ain't worth your time." Isane cussed. The man's eyes widened at Isane cursing. Isane herself didn't thought she would be one to swear but she couldn't help it. Whenever she started drinking a few shots of vodka, she starts cursing a tad bit. Her blushing persona would be replaced to a somewhat more open and carefree one. "Anyways, come over to the counter. You really need a drink." Isane said and got out of her seat and went over to the bar counter. "Didn't catch your name though. What is it?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Yours?"

"Isane Kotetsu." Isane smiled fondly at him and headed behind the bar.

Once the both of them reached the counter, Isane took out a cocktail shaker and a petite glass. Pouring gin, dry vermouth and ice into the shaker, she didn't realize that Grimmjow was staring intently at her. Through Grimmjow's eyes, she looked really professional and attractive behind the counter. She wasn't that bad looking either. And her badonkas are huge! Immediately, Grimmjow blushed.

Sensing she was being stared at, Isane glance up from shaking the cocktail and found Grimmjow staring at her chest area. Following his line of sight, she broke a small chuckle. "Like what you see?" Isane teased him. Surprised, Grimmjow blushed red and looked away.

"Sorry." He muttered. He cleared his throat. "What are you making there?"

"Rose Martini." Isane said as she poured the cocktail into the glass. "It's mild but it should take a few loads off your shoulders. Orange bitters or grapefruit?"

"Orange."

Isane smiled and after adding a few dashes of the bitters, she topped the drink off with a rose petal in the middle. She pushed the drink to Grimmjow. "Here. Enjoy."

Grimmjow meekly smiled and took a sip. His eyes widened. "This tastes good." He finished the drink one shot and let out a satisfied 'Ahh'. "Thanks. How much is it?" He asked and took out his wallet.

"Don't worry. It's on the house." Isane said as she took the glass away. "So, mind telling me what the bitch did to you?" Isane took out a shot glass and a bottle of vodka. She needed a little more to drink.

Grimmjow rubbed both of his hands together, staring down on them. His couple ring was still in his thumb and he rubbed it consciously. "Well, there's not much to talk about." He looked at his ring. "Thought she was the one for me. We were happy together. But then, I slowly noticed that she was getting more suspicious and distant from me. She kept asking me where I was going, what time I'd be back and whether I could give her a few money." He took out the ring and stared at it. He pulled a disgusted scowl.

"Found her in my best friend's bed the next day." He scoffed and fisted the ring.

"That bitch!" Isane cried after she downed her 7th shot of vodka. Her cheeks were flushed now and her pupils looked slightly dilated. "You should have punched that dude in the face!" She cried with a slight slur.

"I did." He spoke and took a chug at the shot of vodka Isane gave him. "Fucking asshole."

"Let it all out."

"I mean, I treated him like a brother and then he just started to fuck my girlfriend behind my back?" Grimmjow growled angrily and took another shot. "And to think that I thought I would do anything for him and her." He scowled. "Ugh, the fucking asshole!" He banged the shot glass on the table.

"One thing I learned from my non-existent love life, Grimmjow, is that things are not what you always expect them to be. Once you reached the first month or 6th month mark, you'll start to find out more things about your 'lover'." Isane made invisible apostrophes at the word 'lover'. "Forget her, dude. There a ton of other fish in the sea. Look at me!" Isane cried and Grimmjow looked at her expectantly. "I'm single and loving the life with no drama. Sure, it's lonely at times but you gotta love being the boss of yourself."

Grimmjow stared at her. "You haven't been asked out before, right?"

Isane's face contorted to shock, appalled and then defeat. An annoyed look came from her as she turned away from him. Was is that obvious? "Fuck you." She muttered and downed a whole shot of vodka.

Grimmjow let out a chuckle. "That's a pity. You're really pretty." Grimmjow complimented her.

Isane turned to him and a blush appeared to her cheeks. Her eyes widened at Grimmjow as though trying to comprehend what he just said. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked him.

Grimmjow pulled a confused look and let out a small laugh. "Well, yeah. You're not that bad to look at and you sing really well." Grimmjow pulled a 'What's-the-big-deal?' shrug.

Isane pulled out a full grin. "That's the first time a dude said I was pretty. And for that," She got out from behind the counter. "I'm going to give you a special service!" She giggled and took Grimmjow by the hand. With that, she pulled the unexpected Grimmjow towards the stage where her bandmates had played just a few moments ago. At the farthest end of the stage stood a piano where Izuru would play on should the song require it.

Taking a seat in front of the piano, Isane patted the seat next to her for Grimmjow. "Sit down. I'll play a song for you."

Hesitantly, Grimmjow sat down. "You don't need to do that." He looked slightly shy.

"Bah! Think of this as a 'Thank you' for the compliments!" She turned to him. "You know how to play?" She asked as she played a few keys on the piano.

"A little. Why? You want a duet?" He asked, nervous now.

"No. But if you figure out the chords and like to join in, I'm fine with it." Isane cleared her throat. "I'll start now." With a soft and clear voice, she sang.

**Lenka - Everything's Okay**

_Keep giving me hope for a better day_  
_Keep giving me love to find a way_  
_Through this heaviness I feel_  
_I just need someone to say, everything's okay_

The tempo changed to a slightly livelier one and Isane clapped her hands to the rhythm of the song. She swayed left and right, her carefree person coming out.

_Woke my weary head, crawled out of my bed_  
_And I said, "Oh, how do I go on?" _  
_Nothing's going right, shadow's took the light_  
_And I said, "Oh, how do I go on?" _(Isane shook her head sadly to mirror the lyrics in a comical way.)

_Sometimes I need a little sunshine_  
_And sometimes I need you _(Isane nudged Grimmjow's shoulder playfully, her drunk side-effects kicking in now. Grimmjow blinked at her action but didn't mind.)

As the chorus came, Isane's mouth curved to a smile. She was enjoying herself playing such a uplifting song and her happy vibe somehow influenced Grimmjow's lingering sadness away.

_Keep giving me hope for a better day_  
_Keep giving love to find a way_  
_Through this messy life I made for myself_  
_Heaven knows I need a little_

_Hope for a better day, a little love to find a way_  
_Through this heaviness I feel_  
_I just need someone to say, everything's okay_  
_Everything's okay _(She said this in her speaking voice)

Figuring out most of the chords being used, Grimmjow gingerly played along with his left hand on the keys. He was grinning now like a child at play. He followed Isane's lead as she kept on singing the next verse. His worries were now melting from him and he was having fun with his new, slightly intoxicated friend.

_I gave my hope to you when you are nearly through_  
_And you said, "Oh, I can't go on, I can't go"_  
_Well, now I need it back 'cause I have got a lack_  
_Of all that's good and I can't go on _(Isane pouted comically again and her expression brightened to the next verse)

_Yeah, sometimes I just need a little sunshine_  
_And sometimes I need you _(Isane tapped Grimmjow's nose like a child which resulted in Grimmjow letting out a hearty laugh)

The chorus came up and Grimmjow sang softly with her albeit messing up slightly with the unfamiliarised words. Isane didn't mind his mess up. At least he was singing and forgetting all that had happened to him.

_Keep giving me hope for a better day_  
_Keep giving love to find a way_  
_Through this messy life I made for myself_  
_Heaven knows I need a little_

_Hope for a better day_  
_A little love to find a way_  
_Through this heaviness I feel_  
_I just need someone to say, everything's okay_

The tempo slowed down and Isane's carefree singing voice mellowed down into a gentle tone.

_Everything's okay, everything's okay_  
_Everything's okay, everything's okay_

_Sometimes I need a little sunshine_  
_And sometimes I need you_

At this Isane's sudden carefree playing/singing seized. She had her eyes closed but her hands played the piano through memory. She sang with a soft emotion that made Grimmjow glance her way. He felt a slight warm feeling in his chest as he watched her singing softly and was moved that she was trying her ultimate best to cheer him up. The song's tempo went up a crescendo and Isane's carefree persona came again but the warm feeling Grimmjow had did not went away.

_Keep giving me hope for a better day_  
_Keep giving love to find a way_  
_Through this messy life I made for myself_  
_Heaven knows I need a little_

_Hope for a better day_  
_A little love to find a way_  
_Through this messy life I made for myself_  
_Heaven knows I need a little_

_Hope for a better day_  
_A little love to find a way_  
_Through this heaviness I feel_  
_I just need someone to say, 'Everything's okay'_

And with that, the song ended. Isane smiled, proud of herself for singing quite well solo. She turned to Grimmjow and gave a reassuring smile. "Hoped this made you feel better." She said as she patted his back.

"Yeah, it did. Thanks for the song and drink. I appreciated it." Grimmjow smiled at her and looked down to his hand. Isane's smile faltered, thinking Grimmjow would turn sad again but he chuckled to himself. "You think I can come back tomorrow?" He asked her, not looking up.

Isane blinked and smiled.

"You can come back anytime."

_~The Next Day~_

The bar was opened and slightly crowded with people. It was a Friday night so the bar was quite busy with patrons. Isane was tending the bar with Shunui whereas Rangiku was the lead singer for the night. Because she was more appealing and wilder on stage whenever she sang solo, Shunsui assigned her singing shift on weekends whereas Momo and Isane switched places during the weekdays.

"Here's your drink." Isane said as she slide the cocktail drink to her customer. He didn't look up to thank her for the drink, his eyes glued to Rangiku as she sang a provocative song by the Spice Girls. Shaking her head to herself, she went to her other customers.

"Busy night?" She heard a familiar voice and Isane turned to find Grimmjow smiling at her. He was seating in front of the bar, his face slightly better than the night before. He seemed more at ease now.

Isane let a disbelief gasp but quickly smiled at seeing her new friend. She went over to his side. "Sure is. Nice to see you smiling, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow laughed and rubbed the back of his embarrassedly. "Well, thanks to you, I got the guts to forget about the bitch." He smirked cheekily.

Squinting, Isane noticed a red hand print on the side of Grimmjow's face. She reached out to him gently and turned his head sideways to see the imprint better. "She slapped you. What did you do?"

Grimmjow grinned and slapped her hands away lightly. "Told her she was a cheating bitch in front of her important boss and client at work." He let out a satisfied 'Ahh' and stretched his back as though he was showing off. "You should've seen their faces when I told them about her... experience in sexual intercourse." He laughed.

Isane clamped both her ears shut. "Shut up, I don't wanna hear about that no more." The both of them laughed. "What you want for a drink anyway?"

"Rose Martini. Really liked the one you made yesterday night." Grimmjow.

"Eh? Isa-chan made her special drink for you?" A voice appeared behind her which made Isane jump out of surprise. Shunsui stood behind her, a suspicious and cheeky look on his face. "She must like you a lot!" Shunsui muttered.

"Boss! Shut up!" She hissed at him, flushing now. She turned to Grimmjow and smiled awkwardly. "R-Rose Martini? Okay! Be right back." She muttered as she yanked Shunsui by the ear away from Grimmjow. Once they were out of Grimmjow's earshot, she glowered angrily at her boss. Her cheeks were blushing madly out of anger and embarrassment. "Don't say it like that! I only made him that drink because he was sad."

"And then you sang for him didn't you?" Shunsui said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Isane's eyes widened. "How did you know?!"

"The place is rigged with cameras. I can see them on my phone. But forget about that! You sang for him!" Shunsui cried out but his voice was muffled thanks to Rangiku's loud singing. Crying out in joy and happy tears streaming down the face, Shunsui gave Isane a massive bear hug. "Oh, my Isa-chan is all grown up now!" He cried as he lifted Isane up and spun her around. Thankfully, nobody noticed them because all of the customers eyes were strapped on Rangiku who had somehow forced Izuru to be her pole to grind on. Poor dude was nose bleeding.

Isane wriggled herself out from his grasp. "Boss! Act your age! And I don't see him as that way." She turned her head to see Grimmjow looking at Rangiku's performance and Izuru nearly fainting on the stage. "And I'm sure he doesn't see me in that way either. Plus, we just met!" She reasoned to him. But it didn't matter, Shunsui was now completely convinced that Isane harbored feelings for the man, even if it was true or not.

"Okay, Isa-_chan. _You better make the Rose Martini for your _friend~"_ He said in a teasing tone. He went away laughing to himself.

Rolling her eyes, Isane started making the cocktail for Grimmjow. She grumbled to herself at being employed to a man who has no reasonings whatsoever. But she knew that inside, Shunsui speak the truth from his heart. So, does that mean that he truly thinks Isane has a liking towards Grimmjow? _Poppycock. _She thought to herself and served the martini to Grimmjow.

"Here you go. Rose Martini. Hope you like it." Isane said and served the drink. Grimmjow looked into the drink and suddenly pulled a surprised look followed by cheeky grin and let out a soft laugh. Surprised by his reaction, Isane exclaimed. "What's the matter with the drink?!"

Grinning, Grimmjow pushed the drink to Isane. "The rose petal is in the shape of a heart." He concluded and true enough, when Isane peered into the cocktail that _she _made _and _served to him, the rose petal floating in the drink was indeed in the shape of a heart.

Thinking he would misunderstand, Isane blushed furiously. "I didn't see that! I didn't to put it like that! I'm so sorry!" Isane cried out, hyperventilating at the embarrassment of how the cocktail was being presented.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just coincidence. Why are you being so worked up for?" He asked her, face confused as he took a sip of the cocktail. He hid his smile in his drink at how cute Isane's reaction was. Blushing furiously, Isane looked to the ground, avoiding his eyes but didn't move from her spot. Grimmjow finished the drink and look up to Isane. "Can I request something from you?" He asked her suddenly.

"Okay, what is it?" Isane asked and bend over to hear his request.

Grimmjow flinched back at how near Isane was but quickly recovered. He whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. "Sing for me after everyone's gone?"

Isane flinched back, slightly flustered at such a request. Grimmjow was smirking flirtatiously at her which made her cheeks reddened deeper. "Umm, I don't think the boss would like that."

"I think he does." Grimmjow answered back as the both of them turned to see Shunsui eyeing them, barely containing his squeals of delight. Isane sighed and rolled her eyes. As expected from her immature boss.

"Alright. I don't mind." Isane said. "Maybe then you can tell me everything that happened with your ex-girlfriend at her workplace. I think I'd like hearing that story." Isane said and grinned. Grimmjow smirked and then both of their attentions went to Rangiku at the stage, who has now the undivided attention of everyone in the bar now that she and Shuuhei were grinding each other. The crowd wolf-whistled and whooped out loudly at the provocative dance.

Isane laughed at how comical the two people grinding on the stage looked like. They looked like a drunken couple. Thank goodness Rangiku's husband weren't here to see his wife acting all indecently. Isane giggled to herself at the thought. It'd be gold to see that. Amidst thinking of the funny scenario, Isane thought of Grimmjow's request. Somewhere, deep in her head, she found herself feeling that this could be a start of new relationship.


End file.
